


Welcome Home

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: YoI Ships Bingo [26]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Criminally Overzealous Fans, F/M, JJ's Anxiety, Minor Implied Otayuri, Pregnancy, Pregnancy complications, poor communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Silver at Worlds was not what JJ had wanted, but it was still great.  The euphoria of standing on a podium with Yuri and Otabek lasted almost an hour.  Then he got a call from his mother-in-law, asking him to skip the exhibition skate and come home early.  She wouldn't say why, just that it was important and he needed to get home ASAP.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for YOI Ship Bingo  
> Square: JJ/Isabella  
> [Prompt:](https://hellsdemonictrinity.tumblr.com/post/162834261565/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2) “Why didn’t you tell me?”

It was considered somewhat unusual for a Worlds medalist to skip the exhibition skate, but JJ was going to do it. When your mother-in-law asks you to get home as soon as you can, you do it. Mary Yang was not the hysterical type, and she respected JJ’s career and skills, so she wouldn’t call him home lightly.

It was almost certainly something with Isabella. She’d stayed home with a bout of stomach flu – “I’ve been to Worlds before and I’m going to go again, love, just let me stay home this time” – so when the call came from Mary instead, JJ started freaking out. His parents couldn’t leave because Cécile had also been invited to perform in the exhibition skate, but he could.

Mary and his sister Andrée picked him up at the airport. “Sweetheart, I’m glad you’re back.” Mary hugged him tight. “I know you’re probably tired from the long flight, but I’m sure you’ll want to see Bella. I should warn you that I didn’t tell her that I called you to come home, and she’s going to be furious with me. Possibly with you for coming, but that hardly seems fair.”

It didn’t seem fair to JJ, either. “What’s going on?”

“Belle’s in the hospital,” Andrée said. “It’s probably a good thing the season’s over, I don’t think you’ll want to leave her anytime soon.”

Only one word mattered. JJ stopped short. “HOSPITAL?!”

Mary took his arm and got him moving again. “We didn’t want to call until we knew something, and then she begged us not to until the competition was over. She included the exhibition skate, but we didn’t.”

So not the point. “But what’s wrong?”

Andrée patted JJ’s shoulder. “She’ll really want to tell you herself, JJ. Come on.”

Awful scenarios flashed through his head as Mary drove to the hospital. Cancer, aneurysm, dehydration, miscarriage – not that Belle had been pregnant that he knew of, but it certainly wasn’t impossible, and she wouldn’t be the first mother to discover she was having a child by being told that she wasn’t anymore – car wreck, shooting by a crazy fan – JJ’s girls were better behaved than Yuri’s Angels, but Yuri had reached out to him shortly after his wedding. He’d discovered a website where someone had a detailed plan to kill Otabek, and another plan to impress Yuri by destroying JJ by killing Isabella. Yuri may hate JJ, but he’d hate to see anything happen to Bella. Since then, in public anyway, Yuri had started acting like JJ’s friend.

A nurse stopped them as they walked in. “The emergency room is that way.”

“Huh? No, we’re here to visit a patient,” Andrée said.

“Oh, forgive me. It’s just that your friend there looks like he’s in the middle of an anxiety attack.”

Andree crossed her arms. “King JJ does not have anxiety attacks!”

“He does, but right now, I need to see my wife.” Andree turned and stared at JJ. “She’s a patient here…”

Mary put a hand on JJ’s arm. “I know where I’m going. Dr. Terrence Smith is expecting us, if you could let him know that Isabella Leroy’s family is here?”

JJ didn’t hear the rest of the conversation, or anything Mary or Andree said as they took him to Belle. Dr. Terrence Smith was an obstetrician. God had given them a child, but now Belle was in the hospital and had been for… how long? Days? While he skated and partied and knew nothing about it. All JJ could think was miscarriage.

“Hi Mom… JJ?!” Isabella glared at her mom. “I told you not to bother him until the competition was over!”

JJ took her hand. “It is over, Belle. I’ll make other exhibition skates. I need to be here for you. What’s going on? They wouldn’t tell me anything.”

“What!?” Isabella’s glare at her mom intensified momentarily. She took a couple deep breaths and focused her attention on JJ with a smile. “I’m pregnant. I found out last week, that stomach flu was actually morning sickness.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“You had a competition!” Isabella squeezed his hand. “I could handle a week on my own. I’m not on my own, I had Mom and Sophie and Andrée, and I didn’t know this would happen…”

“What did happen?”

“You know that thing Princess Kate had, the really bad morning sickness? I’ve got that. Dr. Smith says I can go home today. They just needed to get me back leveled out and get me some food.”

JJ dropped to his knees beside the bed. “So you’re okay? You and the baby both?”

“Babies. They did an ultrasound. I’m having twins. And yes, all three of us are fine, I promise. I love you.” Bella held out her arms for a hug, which JJ willingly gave her, along with a kiss. Then she turned on her mother and sister-in-law. “You idiots didn’t tell him? You brought him home early and didn’t tell him _anything_?”

“We didn’t want him to spend the whole flight worried about you, and then once he was here we were bringing him straight to you. We figured you’d want to be the one to tell him you were pregnant…” Mary defended herself.

“Leaving him sitting there freaking out the whole time? Mom, I thought you liked JJ! And Andrée, I cannot believe you would do that to your own brother! You didn’t care that I wanted him to stay and skate in the exhibition, why the sudden concern about what I would want?”

Andrée cleared her throat and crossed her arms. “Since when do you have anxiety problems, JJ?”

“What do you think caused that short program in Barcelona a couple years ago?” Andrée’s eyes widened. “I got help, so it’s not likely to happen again at a competition, but when you call me home and then tell me Belle’s in the hospital, you don’t need to know I have a history with anxiety to understand why I’d panic about it.”

Andrée’s gaze dropped to the floor, but she was spared having to answer when Dr. Smith walked in. “JJ! I didn’t expect to see you here, but I’m glad you made it. Now you’re here to hear the instructions for your lovely wife. I know I can count on you to look after her well.” JJ knew Dr. Smith from the volunteer work he did – the doctor was a frequent donor when he did charity fundraising for children. Dr. Smith focused on Isabella. “Bland foods, plenty of water. Eat frequently, but not too much at one time. If you’re still having trouble despite that, there are some anti-emetic medications we can try. I’ll be seeing you regularly, but if you start feeling weak or sick, get to the emergency room. The quicker we catch any dehydration or malnourishment, the easier it is to correct. Any questions?”

“No. Thank you, Dr. Smith.”

“JJ? Ms. Leroy? Mrs. Yang?”

“When can I take her home?” JJ asked.

“Just as soon as I’ve finished a final check of everything and the nurses have the discharge paperwork ready. And, JJ? Congratulations.”


End file.
